


From Dinner To Supper

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: It's not just the occasional attackers that Sypha has to put up with as they travel along, it's the bickering between Trevor and Alucard.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Short August Medieval Exchange 2020





	From Dinner To Supper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ducarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducarion/gifts).



Sypha half listened as Alucard and Trevor sat in the back of the cart bickering at each other. They’d started just after dinner and it didn’t sound as if they were going to stop before supper. So it gave her a great deal of pleasure, on reaching a crossroads, to stop the horse suddenly and watch as the pair slid forward, landing in an ungainly pile at her feet.

“What did you do that for?” Trevor complained. “I could have fallen off the cart.”

“It wouldn’t have been any loss if you had,” Alucard retorted. “And since you’d have continued to jabber away, we’d have known where you were.”

Before Trevor had time to open his mouth in reply, Sypha said firmly, “Do not start that again. We need to decide which way we’re going.”

“Right!” Trevor said.

“Left!” Alucard answered at the same moment.

Sypha snorted. “It would serve the pair of you right if I went straight ahead, but that only leads to the lake. Do either of you have a reason for the direction you chose?”

“The road to the left heads downhill, there’s bound to be a crossing point for the river somewhere down there,” Alucard said.

“The road to the right leads into the forest. I’ve been in that forest before. There’s a couple of places where we can cross the river, and it’s more of a stream up there,” Trevor said.

“All right,” Sypha said, “Since you’ve been here before we’ll go your way.”

“Well, I don’t agree,” Alucard objected. “Just because Belmont has been here once, I don’t see why we should have to listen to him.”

“Your comment would have more weight,” Sypha said, “if you weren’t going to disagree with him on principle.”

They turned right and headed into the forest. As they followed the path between the trees, a creature flew out at them, followed by two others.

“Ah!” Trevor said. “Now I remember what I didn’t like about this forest.”

“You couldn’t have told us earlier, could you?” Alucard replied. He waved his sword and dispatched the first creature, while Sypha dealt with the two others.

“It could have been one of several forests,” Trevor said. “But I do remember the path splits and you need to take the left-hand path, at least I think it’s the left-hand one, to avoid the trolls.”

“And what do we meet on the left-hand path, always assuming you’ve got it correct?” Sypha asked dryly.

“Giant goblins, but they’re easier to deal with than the trolls.”

The horse shied as something emerged from the undergrowth, but Trevor flicked his whip and broke the attacking creature’s neck. Sypha soothed the horse and they continued down the path.

It wasn’t long before they reached the point where the path had once split. Now, one fork had been barricaded off, so that any traveller would be forced to take the other.

“I do dislike it when someone tries to dictate which way I should go,” Alucard said.

“I had noticed,” Trevor muttered, but added, “I wonder what’s behind the barricade.”

Sypha waved her hands and the branches, which had been woven together, flew apart, leaving the way clear in front of them. They drove slowly on, until Alucard pointed to movement between the trees.

“Those aren’t trolls,” he said.

“Nor goblins,” Trevor agreed. “More likely outlaws.”

“There’s no point in confronting them,” Sypha said, “unless…” she looked up, as two masked men jumped in front of the cart, while a further two approached from the side, “they confront us first.”

“Let us pass,” Trevor said.

“I don’t think so,” one of the outlaws sneered. “Let’s see what you’re carrying in that cart. Radu, take a look.”

As Radu reached up, Alucard said, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Who’s going to stop me?” Radu snarled.

“I am.” Alucard smiled, showing his fangs.

Radu took a hurried step backwards.

“We’ll let you pass, this once,” the outlaw leader said.

“So kind,” Trevor replied.

Sypha clicked her tongue and the horse set off along the path again. “Right,” she said, “that’s the outlaws. All that’s left is trolls and goblins.”

“I can’t wait,” Alucard said.

“At least we know what we’ll find this way,” Trevor said, “we’ve no idea what would have attacked us the other way.”

They began to bicker again and Sypha sighed. At least it wasn’t too long until supper-time.


End file.
